Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 7
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *UMP 45 - secondary Chapter 7 - The Battle The opening cutscene of the chapter shows Walker shuffling around a dark underground tunnel by the light of his gun. He asks Lugo how "it" looks, and the screen pans over "it", which is revealed to be Adams, sitting on the ground with Lugo checking his injured legs. Lugo (the team's designated medic) states that Adams can walk, but it will hurt. He then offers Adams Morphine for the pain, but he denies it, saying he wants to keep his head clear. With that, Lugo tells him to hold still and finishes treating him. While he does, Adams asks what Walker is thinking, to which he replies, almost sarcastically, that he thinks they landed in a war zone. Lugo states that it's impressive, seeing as the city was supposed to be uninhabited, to which Walker agrees. Adams suggests that they leave and call in the evac team, but Walker again says they can't, as they have 8 miles of open desert between them and the storm wall, and that helicopters would cut them down before they took 10 steps, and that their only option now is to reconnect with Gould. Adams gets up and begins to walk around, and asks if he's sure he wants to do that, and Walker states that they have no choice, comparing the CIA with the current condition of the 33rd. Lugo agrees, saying that the Damned-the half of the 33rd that chose to stay with Konrad-are out of control, and that someone has to stop them. Adams agrees, but asks if they can trust the CIA. Walker says that Gould has earned his trust by risking his life to save theirs. They begin to walk down the dark tunnel, and Adams asks about Konrad. Walker replies that it isn't just about finding Konrad anymore, it's about doing what's right. They drop down a ledge and run towards a set of doors with light coming from underneath them. Walker and Lugo take the left side door and Walker orders Adams to do the honors. Adams fires at it twice and kicks the doors open. The player is then given control over Walker as they come into a large, well-decorated metal hallway. A call comes in signaling Walker to respond, which he does, and as the three head towards another set of double doors, the voice of Gould comes in with relief over their wellbeing. Walker replies that they took a pretty good beating, but will live, to which Gould responds that this is good, because the CIA need all the help they can get. While instead of going through the doors and approaching a curving set of stairs to the left, Walker asks what's going on, and Gould responds "Insanity", that the CIA were sent in looking for survivors and instead found Dubai tearing itself apart. Walker inquires of any sign of Konrad, but Gould says no, and if the rumors of his being alive are true, he's hiding out somewhere. The conversation is cut short with a curse from Gould, who is apparently coming under fire from a helicopter(s). As they descend the stairs, the radio goes out and Walker orders Lugo to get him back on the radio, but Lugo says he can't because the signal is dead. They come down into what seems to be another lobby from the Sunken Hotel encountered earlier, as it is very fancily decorated, with many precious metals and jewels. Immediately after, gunfire shatters the red glass ceiling and a soldier, almost comically, falls through, apparently dead or dying, splattering blood and cracking the glass circle of floor he landed on. Adams states that it's not looking too good for Gould, and Walker, apparently alerted by the tone of voice, asks if Adams has a problem with him. Adams replies that, yes, the 33rd needs to be stopped, but Gould's "revolution" is just stirring things up. Walker firmly states that Gould saved their asses and that he's all they've got. At this point, Lugo comes in, saying he may have found a way out. The way out is a glass window that must be shot and shattered, pouring sand in and allowing access outside. Walking out of the hotel, Delta comes out into the floor of Dubai, where the player can see a wrecked car, a flag, and the bases of all the nearby buildings. A helicopter flies dangerously close past them, and the camera pans to a section of the path to the left, which seems to lead into an alley and is filled with soldiers and burning wreckage. Walker inquires of any sign of Gould, and Lugo confirms that the soldiers, which are visibly under heavy fire from another helicopter, are Gould and his men, and that the 33rd have him surrounded. The soldiers manage to send the helo crashing into the nearest building, causing an explosion that takes out a chunk of the building's structure and scatters flames, smoke, and dust everywhere, effectively hiding Gould and his men from view. Walker curses and asks if they saw Gould down there anywhere, to which Lugo responds that he can't see anything through all the smoke. Walker orders the team down there to make sure everyone's safe. Just after Walker's words, another radio broadcast from Radioman, stating that, this just in, tourism in Dubai has gone up an astounding 3000% since a fresh wave of Americans has "made Dubai their vacation destination of choice." According to him, when "asked" about the new faces, a "local man" had "this" to say, followed by groaning and scratchy coughing noises as Walker, Adams, and Lugo rappel down. Whether these noises are being made by an actual Dubai citizen or were Radioman making a mockery is indiscernible. As they walk onto another path, they pass a wall that says "UNDER THE SAND, THE PAVEMENT", along with other graffiti. Lugo brings attention to it, calling it "signs of the revolution." Adams calls it bullshit instead, saying Dubai is dying and everyone is trying to help it along, while Delta scares a flock of ravens away from a group of corpses. Lugo comments that "At least the ravens ain't gonna starve." Here can be seen a fallen billboard, with the same picture-a dizzy-looking grinning man holding a gun to his head-as the A Farewell to Arms achievement. More graffiti is seen, such as "BETTER THIS THAN SLAVERY" and "DUBAI DIED SCREAMING". Soon they come out into open sand, where a corpse can be seen, hanged by a nearby light. Two more hanged are seen from a nearby light pole. All three are 33rd. Walker is surprised and Lugo confirms the nearest dead soldier is wearing "ACUs" (Army Combat Uniform), to which Adams confirms the 33rd status and wonders if the CIA did this. Walker says it can't be, as the man has been rotting too long. they walk out into what appears to be a parking lot, or a salvage yard, due to the large number of ruined cars, and many more corpses hanging from light poles. Adams wonders who would do something like this, and Walker states that it's not something he wants to think about right now. They wander in, and when they near a tank, Adams alerts them to a soldier readying to fire, and suddenly a firefight is started. Here, the wreckage of the cars provides ample cover for the player. However, the player must be very careful not to confuse the hanging corpses with the living enemy soldiers. Lugo will immediately, and exasperatedly, ask if these people don't have someone else to fight. Soldiers will attack from up on the highway sign as well as from out from behind cars. As they move forward, Walker orders the other two to target and empty a bus up ahead. Once the bus is clear, Delta must make their way through the rest of the camp and clear it, too. When this is done, Radioman suddenly 'contacts' the team and assures the other two that they'll be back. Walker then directly addresses Radioman (as "Fuckface") and tells him to call the soldiers off. Radioman happily states that he answers to a higher authority than Captain Walker. Walker retorts, challenging that Radioman remembers him now. Radioman confirms that he isn't the only one. As they make thair way up over the camp and through a small trench, Adams remarks with shock that Gould led a bunch of armed looters against trained soldiers. Walker replies that Gould didn't know this would happen, and that maybe the loss was worth the gain. Near the end of the trench, Adams asks them to hold up, and inquires about a smell. Lugo remarks that they're ankle-deep in death (which is very true), of course he can smell it. But Walker says it isn't that. As they walk out of the trench, they walk out into a scene of horror. A shower of white sparks rains down from a nearby palm tree and dust clouds the area. Closeby, buildings are aflame and so are many people, rolling around on the ground and screaming. The sound and screen echo as Adams confirms the mysterious smell as white phosphorus and tells the others not to let the burning people touch them. As they move through the wreckage, more soldiers must be shot down, which can be a challenge due to low visibility. Once the few soldiers are dead, Lugo, horrified, asks why they did this, as the people were already beaten and the fight was over. Walker grimly says that it was a message to the survivors, "'Don't fuck with us.'" And Lugo rightfully asks, "What survivors?" They make their way past the rest of the phosphorus-flooded camp and enter a series of hallways shielded from the sand/dust, and as they turn a couple of corners, they hear a sinister voice say "You claim to speak for these people, Agent Gould. Now would be the time to prove it." An accented voice, rather than Gould's, pleads that he has done nothing, but cannot finish before a gunshot is heard and he is cut off. As they walk up into the weak light, a cutscene triggers. The scene shows Delta climbing down from a ledge and heading along a wall to hear the sinister voice addressing someone, saying that if he didn't know better, he'd think he (Gould) was a fool, or suicidal, to attack "the Gate" head on, and witness the owner of the voice (which is actually the 33rd interrogator) walking calmly around a small camp, speaking to two followers, a body slumped on the ground, and three people who seem to be tied up and hooded. He continues with stating that Gould's attack was for cover for his partner, Agent Riggs and asking where is Riggs. At the end of his sentence, he kneels next to the closer of the two hostages, who is bleeding from the nose and mouth, and quite profusely from the head and ear. The man looks away and is silent, and so the leader says "Fair enough. Next" and Adams, back behind the wall, cautions the other two, saying they have to be smart about this. Lugo is heard saying "Okay, Gould's right there and I got a clean shot." as the hooded woman is seen being dragged to his location. Adams states "If we open fire now, those civilians are dead. Is that mean nothing to you?" After pulling off the woman's hood,the interrogator says "Begin." and against the woman's pleading, one of the two followers begins firing his gun at point-blank range at a spot on the ground inches from the woman's head (a form of psychological torture). The screen cuts to Lugo who, upon looking at the woman writhing in fear, says "Fuck it, I'm taking the shot", but is again denied by Adams, who tells him to wait for orders. The woman is sobbing by the time the gun is empty, but the men take no pity on her and shoot her in the head. The leader tells one of them to "take care of the rest of them" and taunts Gould, who has remained silent, and threatens him with torture. He then orders him to be "set up". Adams tells Walker that they've got to save the civilians, and the player is given control. Lugo will immediately offer course for Gould, while Adams will show his concern for the civilians. Lugo reluctantly states that Gould is vital to the mission and the civilians aren't, and Adams retorts that their mission is to save people. Lugo will plead with Walker to let him take the shot, and Adams will advise against it. It is here that the player receives a prelude to the Soldier or Civilian choice seen later. Save Gould=Many F-bombs are dropped while Lugo tries to get Gould to safety, while Gould wants them to forget him and get to the Gate. Gould will die after the firefight from the sand used in his torture. The player will then earn A Man of Action achievement. The cutscene will show Lugo, alarmed that Gould's breathing has stopped, will perform CPR desperately, and it seems as though he does not like having to answer for the deaths he has caused. Meanwhile, Adams confirms the use of sand in his torture, and after a while will tell Lugo to stop, that Gould is dead. |-| Save civilians=Gould will be strangled by the interrogator, and the player will earn the A Man of Patience achievement. As the player has chosen to save the civilians, Delta can only mourn his death. Either way, Walker will draw attention to a map, which seems to be Gould's op plan. Adams points out that "that" must be the Gate they were talking about, and Lugo sadly and furiously states "So what?" Walker will take the paper and tell him that Gould thought it was worth dying for, so it's a pretty big matter. The cutscene ends and the player is once again given control of Walker. Adams will alert Walker that they need to keep moving, as they are much too exposed out there. They make their way through the camp, and as they approach yet another set of double doors, Walker hurriedly tells Adams and Lugo to stop talking about the deaths. Adams breaches the doors, and Delta once again finds themselves in the Sunken Hotel. Yet another cutscene plays, showing Delta walking through the small lobby. Lugo remarks the situation as fucked, and when Adams asks what he's talking about, Lugo will say that people died back there-not just soldiers and civilians, but Gould, who he states was their best chance of getting out of Dubai. Walker tells him to calm down, and that there was nothing they could have done, but Lugo is getting angry. He tells Walker not to tell him to calm down, giving Adams a small shove, and that they have no idea what they're doing. Adams shoves back. He chastises Lugo for putting his faith in Gould and calls him clueless. He shows exasperation and says he's through with this. Lugo curses him, and says that at least he's doing his job. He yells that Adams is the one who's fine, just sitting back and waiting for things to "unfuck themselves". Adams loses it and punches Lugo in the face, and screams that Lugo can't think that he just likes watching these people die. Walker intervenes and yells at them to stand down. He reprimands them harshly for acting like children in a war zone. He says that they are Delta operators and they should act like it. Adams and Lugo agree, with Lugo showing slightly more respect, if only to Walker. Adams helps him up, and gives him his gun. They are told by Walker to keep moving, and head towards another set of double doors, which they go through just as the cutscene and the chapter end. End of Chapter 7 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 7 - The Battle - HD Walkthrough Notes *Early previews of this level showed Walker fighting rebels on the highway and using a flamethrower. *The level's introduction shows flashlights on the team's weapons. These were also shown in some early preview footage, and seem to indicate a discarded game mechanic. *Adams kicks the door open with his injured leg. *Gould's statement that the war was going on when they arrived contradicts Riggs' later claim that the CIA armed the rebels who were "ready to rise up." It is quite likely this is Gould attempting to paint the CIA's mission in a more positive light to Walker. *The glass wall only needs to be shot once; it will crack and shatter on its own. *The hanging soldiers are not visible from the elevated section of the highway; this is most likely just a graphical oversight, though some interpret it as meaning that they are not real. *Konrad's face can be seen on the "Snow Dubai" billboard near the ropes. *Radioman's assertion that "tourism is up 3000%" implies that the last group of arrivals was 0.1 of a person; this and his statement in Chapter 11 imply he is not good at math. *Destroyable concrete walls holding back sand are found behind the emplacement after the bus and at the back of the area with Gould. These can only be destroyed with explosives. *Saving Gould and approaching the dead civilians will trigger a conversation between Lugo and Adams. *It is possible that Walker remonstrating with his men for fighting in a war zone is a sidelong reference to the famous line "you can't fight in here, this is the war room!" from Doctor Strangelove. Screenshots Corpse Yard Entry.jpg|The entrance to the death yard Corpse Yard Fight.jpg|The car yard's firefight Dubai Floor.jpg|The floor of Dubai Ruined Caryard.png|Where the car yard's fight starts Dizzy Billboard.jpg|The Suicide Man billboard Spec-ops-the-line-20120206000352840-3597773.jpg|The hooded woman being dragged by prisoners Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough